It's a Boy Girl Thing
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: Sonny and Chad are best freinds but things change, Sonny is Gone and Chad Gives up what happens with they meet up in L.A and a little Kid Suddenly is put in the Story? CHANNY! AU
1. Trailer

It's A Boy Girl Thing

Trailer

When Sonny and Chad Meet Everything is grand!  
>"im Chad GoldFarb,"he let his eyes twinkle "Allison Carmicle im 6"she smiled that large smile "cool im seven"they smiled "freinds?"he nodded "BEST freinds!"they ran to the sandlot to contune playing<p>

But Down the Years Trouble Strikes "Chad!"she let her tears fall, so many for a 10 year old "SONNY!"he called befor she was taken into the familer black van, befor she was truely gone forever "i love you"he fell to his knees, crying he lost his best freind

And Chad Moves On "hey im Portlyn Murry"he smirked "Chad Dylan Cooper"she blushed "wanna go out tomarrow night?"she nodded furisly he kissed her cheek befor turning away,

But Sonny Is still waiting "And class i want everyone to meet our new Student, Sonny Monroe" the girl walked in her hair cascaded down her back, her lips brusied slightly, and her eyes, those deep brown eyes that lost there shine,  
>"h-h-hi, Im Sonny, im f-f-f-from T-Texas"she looked up, he caught her, just bairly,"im Mean Wisconisin i just moved here form wisconsin"she let her smile shine, the teacher nodded,<br>"well welcome to My Class, Chemistry 101"she smiled and took her seat next to the Brown haired Girl, with stripes of multi colors in her hair,  
>"hi im Zora"she smiled "Sonny"<p>

Until One Secret Changes all there lives forever "MOMMY!"she smiled and walked into her little house "Sterling!" the mother hugged her small son and kissed his forhead,"whats the matter hunny?"  
>the small boy took her hand and lead her to the room, his room, she laughed at his attempets to decoraite,<br>"Hunny, this is perfect"she kissed his cheek, the bell rung slowly she turned to her front door, and opened it, sterling hiding behind her leg,"Hey Zora, Nico,Grady"she let them in sterling ran to his room befor they could see,  
>"hey sonny, just wanted to see if you wanted a pizza?"she nodded,"uh no thanks i need to unpack sorry"they nodded and hugged her they left soon after, her son came back out,"mommy?""ya?" "theres a boy at the door still"<p>

And two best Freinds End it all "YOUR A SLUT!"he screamed her tears fell from her face and in barely a wisper she muttered her last words "i should have gave up tring"she walked away, he looked down,  
>"best freinds ya right"he wispered and turned in his other direction<p>

because After All the Truth is based off a Little Lie "that day you were taken, did you see them?" he looked into her brown eyes "i heard my name, i turned you were gone" she looked down,  
>"i waited for years hopping you would save me, you never came"he was ashamed,"you gave up, know im giving up, mabye we arent best freinds, or freinds"she turned to her little house and sighed "sonny wait"she kept her steps,"after i called your name, befor they closed the door chad, did you hear my words?"he spoke nothing, "you forgot, that day you put it off in your mind it would disapper, it wont, i've treid,"she left him, but this time he knew she wasnt coming back<p>

Comming soon! 


	2. PlayGround Blues

Disclaimer: I own nothing But the Plot!  
>_<p>Little Allison Carmicle was sitting on the park bench, coloring in her favorite princess book, her brown curls ran down her back and her yellow sundress flowed prettiely, she smiled and let her Smile run free, it was June in Texas and fairly warm, her parents were talking to freinds of theres, there son was just 10 and he played Baseball, she was the only girl on the block, and she often staied inside or played with her puppy, her family moved there just last year, and school hadnt started yet, for a six year old she was really smart, her cusion taught her to read and write, she was great at math, her times tables were clean of the back for her, but she learned the street ways to, she could burp the alphabet backwards, she had a beutiful singing voice, she could ride a bike no traing wheels and she was super nice to everyone. Yes Little Allison was defitaly a good girl. So she sat and Colored as three big boys walked up to her and pulled her pictails,"hey!"she said her voice loudly,suprisingly her parents never looked away from there freinds, one of the boys laughed at her "hey yourself! watcha got there?"he took her coloring book she looked at him,"please give it back" she smiled he looked at her and thru it over his shoulder, one of his freinds, a red head walked to her bag and looked thru it, he pulled out her doll, her favorite Snuggle Me Berry Doll, she treid to grab it, they laughed,"aww someone has a little dolly wolly!"they laughed and played tug of war with it,"stop it please hes my favorite please!"she had little tears on her face, they pulled she heard a tere sound she looked at the small Purple Bear, it's arm was wripping off she was in tears the boys kept laughing, finally anouther boy ran up, he was blonde,"HEY! give her back her doll!"they turned to him,"Why goldFarb? whos ganna make me?"he glared "me know give it back andy!"they glared at each other, finally the three boys thru the doll at the boy and ran off, he looked at the crying girl, he picked up her coloring book and handed it to her,"sorry there just bullys"he looked at her she smiled and hugged him,"thank you for doing that your realy nice"she pulled away,"Its okay"he handed her the things and sat next to her, there feet dangeled over the bench,"so are you knew here?"she smiled and spoke"no my mommy and daddy and me moved here last year"he nodded making his blonde hair fly up,"oh well i dont see you much were do you live?"she pointed to her little house across the street he smiled wider, "so your my new neibor!"he giggled and pointed to his house next to hers,"thats my house thats cool"she smiled and nodded to, "how long have you lived here?"he thought for a minute,"3 years my mommy moved us here" she smiled"oh!" they looked at each other, "im Chad GoldFarb,"he let his eyes twinkle "Allison Carmicle im 6"she smiled that large smile "cool im seven"they smiled "freinds?"he nodded "BEST freinds!"they ran to the sandlot to contune playing after playing they ran to there mommys telling both about there new best freind, they walked home, little Allison ran to her Purple and Pink Room that was Covered in flowers and More, she looked out her window, she smiled at her new freind"hey chad!"he smiled wider,"hey Ally!"they waved, "look our rooms are next to each other"he nodded,"and the only thing that seperates us is the tree!"they looked down at the tree, it was small yet hommie, they waved adn talked until they were called to dinner.<br> 


	3. Black Van Troubles

Know,Allison and Chad were very Popualr when it came to school, they were around each other like glue, Chad was like her Protective older brother and Allison was the cutiest little thing so everyone loved her, the town was small, and very quiet nothing big ever happened, they went everywere together, they knew everything about each other and thats how things were suppose to be, they sat by Chaly, the name of that small tree between the two houses, that tree had grown a large about, Allison watered it and gave it all it's love, when the two turned, 8 years old chad took her hand and lead her to the swing by the tree,"Ally cat?"she looked into his blue eyes,"ya chaddy?"he smiled,"thats not fair"she giggled,"what chaddy?"he rolled his blue eyes,"you get to call me chaddy and i cant call you anything sweet"she giggled her perfect giggle,"chaddy! i love you"he kssed her cheek,"i love you too, yellow"she let her laugh run free,"'yellow?"he smirked,"ya becuase your so bright and Sunny"she giggled,"okay Chaddy, i'm yellow"they laughed and smiled, chad let his eyes widen, and smiled he pulled out his moms car keys,"what are you doing chaddy?"he smiled and went up to the tree he carved into it a big heart,"chad!"she wined, he wouldnt let her see the writting, after a few mintues he moved she smiled, and kissed his cheek, on the tree he had written,"Yellow and Chaddy" inside the big heart he hugged her, she ran to the swing and he lightly pushed her, she giggled,"chad?""ya Yellow?"he stoped the swing she held him,"do you see that car across the street?"he looked past her, there was a Black van, a man was taking Pictures, chad held her protectively"its just a picture man"she nodded, but he still took her in back, he played with her new puppy, they laughed and played, suddenly a Black Van Drove past the back Chad held her Protectively,"chaddy!"she giggled as he grabed her,he smiled the car drove away he started tickling her her laugh sounded of in every direction he absolutly adored her laugh, they played for hours befor they were called to eat,"'Allison!" "Chad!" they hugged and ran into the room where they needed to eat, 


	4. School House Blues

Yellow and Chaddy, were 9 years old, Chad held Yellows hand as they walked to into the school, she was laughing,"Chad?"he looked down at her"ya yellow?"she kissed his cheek,"thanks for being the best freind ever"he smiled and walked to there 3rd grade class, with there teacher, Allison walked to her little seat, and smiled chad sat next to her,"Chad?" called he walked up to her, "yes?"she smiled"can you please pass around the coloring supplies?"he nodded and walked to the back of the class, little allison smiled and played with the toy chad had handed her, she had her hair in small pictials, here shorts and little Nick Carter shirt she kicked her little feet off the table, three familer boys ran up to her,"hey! look guys its baby cry!"they laughed she looked up, "hello" her voice was sweet like velvet and Prue like the sun,"what? lost your Protecter!"they laughed harder and harder, she simply smiled "well then if you have nothing to say bye"she walked away the boys found this schocking chad and her talked until resses, the pair walked to the playground, Wisconsin was often cold but whenever little allison got close to him he felt his body warm up, they played in the sand box, Allison looked up,"chad?"he stoped with his truck"ya yellow?"she pushed her hair behind her ear, he smiled "that you are uh"he stoped her and grabed her pulling her under the slide they were quiet,"whats the matter?"she asked holding onto him,"look by the gate"she spun her little head around and gasped, there was the man the picture man standing by the gate he held a vedio camera up to the play ground, they gasped and chad spoke"yellow stay here im ganna tell the teacher"he stood and quickly ran to the teacher she held her arms close, he never bothered to look up to see the three boys talking to the man, never to see he hand them a fresh doller, never to see the boys walk over to her and pull her little pictails never to see the boys pic her up and bring her to the man, no chad treid to protect his sonshine but in reality he lost her forever. "hey Allison"she looked up"what?"they took her arms, and brang her,"chad!"he turned his face quickly and ran to them, he pulled her,"HEY! LET HER GO!"they looked at me,"whos ganna make me?" he clenched his fist tightly,"ME!"he punched the boy in his face they all let go, he quickly grabed Allison and ran to the teacher,"chad! did you hit him!"he nodded,"but ! that guy over there has been watching me and Allison!" she quickly looked over to the gate, only to see a man walking away to a black van she gasped and took everyone inside,"chad allison come with me!"she took them to the princible office,"?"he lookedd up from his small dresk,"yes?", she took a breath,"today at recess a man with a vedio camera was by the gate, he was watching two of my students, Allison and Chad,"he looked worried and called them,"chad Alliosn?"they nodded."yes?""did you see a man today?"they looked at each other"yes,"chad spoke Allison looked down, "did you see him befor?""yes, we were playing in front of our tree, he was looking at us taking pictures, like last year or something, we just went in back, but the van drove by in the ally, then we didnt see him anymore""how do you know it was the same guy?""because, i would rember him, he was the same that face, i could rember it forever"allison never spoke a word, the princible turned to her,"sweetie, are you okay?"she nodded, chad spoke,"uh Andy and his freinds grabed her, they pulled her towrd the man,"he nodded"okay were going to call your parents understand?" the pair nodded, and went into the hall, they sat calmly, "chad?" he looked at her, she was ready to burst into tears, he held her and she laid her head in his lap, he let her tears fall, for 40 minutes they sat, finally there parents ran inside grabbing there prides and joys. hugging them tightly."oh my baby!"Her mother cued and kissed her much, the Princible called the parents inside, the two sat in silence, a clicking sounding went throughout the room but neither saw it, neither saw the man, 


	5. Good Bye Luv

The 11 year old Blue eyed Blonde smiled at his 10 year old Freind the curls in her Brown hair seemed to be a bit curlyer and her eyes her deep brown eyes seemed sweeter. he heard her laugh "chadddy!"she laughed as her best freind tickled every part of her, she couldnt help it, she was sweet and innocent, he was well a boy they laughed and played, her eyes her lips,"Sonny!" she looked into his blue eyes they connected for a minute she smiled,"can you pwease buy me a super icecream?"he laughed and kissed her forhead, "dont i always"she ran to the bench,"i count ready GO!" he took of running to that little ice cream stand, he heard her counting as he got farther and farther away. haunting him...1 Chad Goldfarb. 2 chad goldfarb. 3 chad goldfarb he rembered this place he rembered what happened when she sat 5 he turned. 4 chad goldfarb he took of running he had to it was his only shot, he treid to get to her. 5 chad goldfarb! she let a giggle erupt he saw the 11 year old still running of hoping to get to the stand as the 17 yearold ran to her befor "AH! CHAD! CHAD! HELP!" Both chads ran faster then light, the teen stoped he knew what came next, the 11 year old ran to her voice, she was picked up by a man, and taken"CHAD!" she was throughn into the van, it drove off,"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

his head shot up, the whole class erupted in laughes"sorry " she rolled her eyes,"chad this is the 6th time this week!" he nodded she went back to teaching he let his head rest on his desk, his glance ended up on the clock, 5...4...3...2...1... he lightly shook his head at the memery that promised to huant him for ever exactly 7 years ago she was kidnapped, never to be seen again he hated himself, the bell rung,"alright class have a good day! the-"he never got the rest he was already out of 3 block english, he walked to his locker a Brunette stood there with plump Pink lips he walked up to her and smiled "hey im Portlyn Murry"he smirked "Chad Dylan Cooper"she blushed "wanna go out tomarrow night?"she nodded furisly he kissed her cheek befor turning away, CHad Moved to California 3 years later after she was taken he promised to never trust, or love again he truly never gave up looking everyday for 3 years he searched for anything to lead him to her, but he always came up short, her mother and father left not bairing to understand there loss, Chads mother sent chad to therepy only to come up short, finally they packed up leaving Chads hopes of finding her in the darkness, CHads mother re-marraide and gave chad his stepfathers name, Dylan Cooper, noone really refered to him as Goldfarb, he missed it. Though Allison's puppy and other toys chad kept hidden from the world he knew that if they found it they would take it away. but he was still hoping to see her, they had conviced him, she was dead and wasnt comming back but he still missed her, he was hoping for a mircle, Know chad had many freinds comming into L.A he was Popualr and was on the BaseBall team, everyone looked up to him, girls adored him though his past girlfreinds were still clingy he was ready for a new one, and Portlyn was the Dumbest girl of them all she was the co-co-co captin of the cheerleading team, she wasnt much of a cheerleader either, he walked to the lunch room, he had a pink frosted cupcake in hand, and sighed her favortie, three guys walked up sitting next to him, Skyler,Devon, and Fergason all BaseBall Players, all his freinds "hey man"he nodded,"okay seriusly every year today all you eat is that stupid Pink Cupcake why?"he shook his head,"its a habit" every year on the first Tuesday of every August him and Yellow would steal her mothers pink frosted cupcake, and eat them only that for the hole day as a reitul, sadly today was no different he just would eat it, he wiped his finger across it, then placing it in his mouth,"bad habit" they talked about the game, often they refured to each other as best freinds, but his best freind was gone, he sighed to loudly apparently that portlyn girl flaunted over, "hey chaddykins"he rolled his eyes,"hey portlyn"she eyed his cupcake, he was protective of it,"is that a cupcake?"he nodded "yup" she made a face,"ew! that is so unheathy here!"she grabed it, chad was shocked for a minute but as she went to the garbage he stoped her grabing it back,"mine" he shoved it in his mouth,"ewww!"she said with that same weird face,he swalloed and looked down, mabye its time to get over her"sorry, its a bad habit i have, dont worry i wont do it again"she smiled,"okay but promise me no more cupcakes" he looked at her, -"chaddy?"her eyes lighted the room he pulled away from his cupcake and stared at her pink face, "ya yellow?"she smiled for a 6 year old it was cute"promise me every first tuesday we will eat a pink frosted cupcake forever?" he looked at her "i promise!" he held out his pink so did she they intertwided it and sealed it with a kiss- "as long as we are together no cupcakes shall ever enter me"he smiled, moving on he thought why did it have to hurt so much. she smiled "ew hart" the blonde looked up from her mini mirror,"ew Murry"they dispised each other, Tawni Hart was the head cheercaptian but she was a nerd, her 3 best freinds were Nico Harris, Skinny kinda Cute but once you saw his eating habits you would run for the moon, Grady Mitchle, vedio game expert and major lozer, and Last Zora Lancaster, 13 years old and a senior in high school, she was tall and was practicly smarter then einsein together they made the weirdest bunch but were freinds, since pre-school and nothing changed between them, Chad wished for that, he wished for happyness like them. but all he got was a broken dream, 


	6. Sunny come and rescue me

Disclaimer:i Dont or SWAC!  
>_<p>"1 chad GoldFarb...Two Chad Gold Farb"she sat there hands on her little Brown eyes, smiling as she counted,"three chad goldfarb" and next to her was a much older version of her, her Brown Eyes no longer sparked, and they were coved with brusies, her Lips werent small and sweet, they were swollen and Rough her hands and body was nolonger beutiful, but a scary monster they were covered in brusies and scars, her voice so innocent how that older girl wished she had that voice,"four chadGoldfarbs!"her giggle how she wished for that giggle, her brown hair flowed down her back now was uneven adn dead, that poor 10 year old she never knew what happened,"please dont say it"the older her shook her head, "dont say 5" she let her tears fall,and looked over at the boy getting her icecream he made it to the stand sadly never reliseing it"five chadgoldfarbs!"her laugh hit every tree making it grow louder and louder, like a horrbile dagger to the heart, the boy she saw him shake his head,"your waiting for 6"she looked up as the man covered her mouth, her screams muffling, her voice dieing, he never looked back "YOU IDIOT TURN AROUND!"she screamed at the 11 year old boy nothing he couldnt hear her, no one could. she saw the girl bite the mans hand,"CHAD!"she called, the older girl shook her head,"dont bother he cant save you"she treid to tell the screaming girl,"CHAD! CHAD! HELP!"the man ran to the black van,she closed her eyes "Chad!"she let her tears fall, so many for a 10 year old "SONNY!"he called befor she was taken into the familer black van, befor she was truely gone forever, she was shaken awake<p>

"Mommy!"she was woken up by the little green eyed boy, she pulled him onto her lap,"hi Sterling"she kissed his forhead, "morning mommy"she streched,"what do you want for breakfest?" he put his little finger to his chin, thinking she smiled,"uh panckaces!"she laughed and ruffled his Blonde hair,"okay sweetie" he hugged her,"good morning Minnie!"the little boy hugged his mothers bulging stomic, she giggled,"sterling! we dont know if shes a girl",he kissed her cheek,"she is"the dou stood and walked to there little kitchen she pulled out the pancake mix from the cabinit,"go watch tv sweetie"he nodded and ran off, she rubbed her stomic as she cooked, she started pulling out little things from the boxes, they just moved in, she put up pictures of her and her son, she had on the neckless HE once gave her she smiled, they moved from Texas, to Florida to Wisconsin, Finally he left the house for 6 weeks togo to vegas, she took that time to move to Los Angles and here the two were in a little house in LA, she changed her name and started over, on there way here though they stoped by Texas at her old house she found out Chad and her parents left the State, she cried for the ride but luckly the new owners of her house found pictures and dolls of hers she managed to take with along with the memerie, they drove the rest of the way, She was just turning 17 finally, and she wanted togo back to school, the last time she was in school was when she was in 5th grade, she really had no schooling, but she signed up for her Jounior year, and she signed up Sterling for his First Kindergarten Class, He knew his times tables,Cursivis and the alphabet, tomarrow would be there first day,she was 5 mounths Pregnate, she had Sterling when she was 14, making him 5 years old once her pancakes were done she set them on the table, "sterling there done"he ran in sitting at his big boy seat eating his pancakes she ate hers quietly,"sterling?"he looked up, "ya mama?""how about after Breakfest we goto the Park, then the mall?"he nodded,"okay mommy" after they ate he quickly dressed in a Blue Plaid Shirt and Shorts his Blue Convers went to his anckles, he hugged his mom as they walked to the park, hand in hand, she never trusted anyone with her son, just her she put him on the swing and pushed lightly, he laughed she smiled, he looked like his father sadly, his Green eyes and Blonde hair Covered his body, she loved him with her heart,"mommy can i go play with those boys?" he pointed to the three boys playing with trucks, she looked into his eyes,"no sweeite lets go"she took his hand he looked down and followed his mom, the two walked to the nearest bus stop, they got on quickly togo to the Mall, she never got her licence, so she never got her car, they walked into the mall he ran to the little playground part she smiled and watched him, once he grew tierd they walked around the mall,"LOOK!"he ran to the store,she sped walked after she finally caught him, "sterling stop running around" he nodded,"okay mommy" he hugged her but still looked at the small Samoyed he was so addictied to it,"mommy he so cute!"he made cute noises,"i see baby"she watched him play with the little puppy a lady walked up to her,"hello mam"she smiled,"hi""is he yours?" she nodded"hes so cute, do you want the puppy?" she looked up at her son and smiled,"uh how much?"the teen looked at the Pregnate mother,"200"she smiled and nodded letting her son play with the puppy as she paid,"okay he's still a baby, and"the girls talked more and more as Allison grabbed some food and supplies, then walked back to her son,"sterling?"he looked up"ya mommy?" she picked him up,"would you like to take him home?"the boys eyes lit up like saucers,"really mommy!"she nodded the boy hugged his mother,"thank you mommy!" she nodded, and put him down, he smiled and watched as he pet the puppys head, they put the coller on him, and she picked the puppy up, Sterling holding her hand they walked out of the mall, Since they couldnt Get on the Bus they walked home, Allison Picked Sterling up and held him as there new puppy walked infront of them, Allison had the Leansh Tightly wrapped around her wrist, once they made it close to home, she noticed the Little park down the block and shook her head, a boy was they kissing his girlfreind, some blonde and Brunette ew, they walked in she locked the door and let the dog run free, Sterling Played with him until dinner was done,"sterling!"he ran in,"ya mama?""what are you ganna name him?"he thought for a moment, "Mckenzie!"she giggled,"Mckenzie it is" they ran off playing, she cooked the Spagetti, after in hour she called for Sterling, "hunny?"she walked in the living room, she awwed and saw him sleeping with Mckenzie she ruffled his hair, and carried him to his room, she walked down,"huh Mckenzie want some food?"the dog barked she poored his Food into his Blue bowl, and ate at the table she finished when the bell rung she walked over Mckenzie at her feet,"your a great gourd dog!"she rolled her eyes and answered the door,"stay"the dog sat next to her she opened the door, a Man and Woman with two kids were at the door with a pie? she smiled,"hi"they smiled,"hi were the Comers we live two doors down,"the mom spoke Allison moved slightly,"oh come in!" they walked in the kids saw the dog,"aww!"they ran to play with him befor there father spoke,"kids!"they stoped and walked back, "they can play with him, My son just went to bed so hes pretty bored"she laughed,the kids smiled and played with the puppy in the back yard, the mother smiled,"oh im sorry I'm Allison!"they nodded,"im Kim and my husband Carlo"they shook hands,"nice to meet you" then sat on the couch,"you have a son?" she nodded,"ya hes 5 years old"they smiled,"if you dont mind me asking how old are you?" she looked down slightly then smiled,"16 i turn 17 next month"they let there jaws drop,"wow is his father in the picture?"she treid to hide the tears,"no hes uh not"they smiled,"your pregnate again?"she nodded,"yup 5 months Sterling, My son, says it'll be a girl i think a boy"she giggled lightly,"by the same father?"she nodded,"yes, uh when i was 11 a man kidnapped me i was raised there for my life, i accually just escaped with Sterling last Mounth suprisily he hasnt found us,"she looked down, Kim took her in a hug,"im so sorry!" she smiled,"it's okay"she nodded,"did you try to go back to your parents?" she nodded,"ya i went to our old house back in texas, they were gone so was my best freind i was left alone so i came here"they nodded,"he took me to wisconsin were he hurt me and stuff, once i found out i was repregant i decide that i would try harder to escape, and i did"she was proud,"mommy?"she looked up her son ran to her and jumped on her,"Sterling Meet, Mrs. and Mr. Comers"he smiled,"nice to meet you"he fliped his hair,"Mommy can i have dinner know?"she nodded"okay baby leme give you a plate"she walked in the kitchen,"oh would you like anything?"the couple were in struck about the boy,"no thank you"she nodded and put the pie in the oven keeping it warm, she got her son a plate, "sterling Come on"he ran in and sat he started eating she walked to the living room,"im sorry about the mess, we still have to unpack and stuff"they nodded,"so are you ganna stay at home?"she shook her head,"no im going back to school tomarrow his first day"they smiled,kim spoke"hunny i work at the Day Care Center, i could get you a job"she smiled,"that would be amazing thank you so much!"she hugged her the kids came in soking wet,along with Mckenzie"Sorry we were playing with the hose"she giggled,"its alright i'll get you two a towel"she walked to a closet and grabed two for the kids,sterling came out"hi there!"he smiled as the kids waved to him, Mckenzie ran and jumped on him,""MCKENZIE!"he laughed, allison gave the two children a towel,"this is sterling"they dreid there hair "hi im Lucy and my Brother Joshie"he rolled his eyes,"Josh acually"she giggled,"well nice to meet you two"she smiled, after a few more moments they left, saying it was past bed time, and Sterling was ready to take his bath she chased him and Mckenzie up the stairs after a bubble bath, she let her son down for bed, she walked down and cut a piece of pie she put the rest in the frige. she laid down. 


	7. Crossing Paths

Allison- Allison quickly got up grabing Sterling getting him ready, "lets go!"they got up she fed her dog then took Sterling to his class after a few tears he walked in meeting his first freind, she walked to her school, Head Down chest up, how she was taught by the man that ruined her life.

Chad- he groggly got up, turning to his sidetable and smiled her picture was there, he saw that, her Snuggle Me Berry Doll had fallen on the floor he did his bed then picked him up taking a quick wif of him and set him on the bed he walked into his bathroom and fixed himself up, he smiled and picked up his little Neckless, he put it on tucking it under his shirt,"Chad Hunny lets go!"he heard his mom call, he walked down the steps and kissed his mom,"morning mum"she smiled,"moring oh sweetie can you drop Annie of at school?"he nodded and smiled at his Half sister he ruffled her Red Hair, she looked like her dad, chads Step father, with Red Hair and Hazel Eyes, she smiled and Got her bookbag running around the house,"Annie lets go!"he chased her to his Blue car, he swroe to never get black, she sat in her little seat as he drove, he past by a Pregnate Mom holding her sons hand, he got out,"okay Annie have a cool day!" he turned and walked away, the mother and son ran off she had little tears he smiled and watched her walkaway, he thought,"a pregnate lady shouldnt walk!"he pulled next to her,"excuse me miss?"she didnt look up she kept walking he sighed and shook his head, hey he treid he drove off to school,

Allison- after she heard a mans voice she treid to drown it out, the car left she looked up, and caught his Blue car she smiled and walked to the bus stop, she got on and made it to school, she walked into her school and lightly smiled, the princible walked up, "hi allison im "she smiled,"hi Im allison but you knew that!"she giggled he smiled,"okay well ill walk you to your First class and intoduce you to your First Teacher,"she nodded they walked to class 148, "Welcome to Condor High"he smiled and walked away she walked into class,"And class i want everyone to meet our new Student, Sonny Monroe" the girl walked in her hair cascaded down her back, her lips brusied slightly, and her eyes, those deep brown eyes that lost there shine, "h-h-hi, Im Sonny, im f-f-f-from T-Texas"she looked up, he caught her, just bairly,"im Mean Wisconisin i just moved here form wisconsin"she let her smile shine, the teacher nodded,"well welcome to My Class, Chemistry 101"she smiled and took her seat next to the Brown haired Girl, with stripes of multi colors in her hair,"hi im Zora"she smiled"Sonny"they talked the hole class block,"so sonny how many months pregnate are you?"she looked down,"5 "zora looked at the mother,"may i?"she nodded and ZOra placed her hand on her stomic, "aww she kicked"Sonny giggled,"ya shes a real soccer player, funny accually my son thinks she'll be a girl too"zora looked up, "you have a son? how old are you?"sonny laughed,"16 almost 17 and ya hes 5 "they contuied with class lunch came after,they walked up to a table,"hi im nico this is grady"they smiled,"im sonny"a blonde walked up

Chad- he walked up to the brunette,"chaddy!" he signed "ya portlyn?"she held onto his arm as if it was a pair of her favorite Gimme Choos (a/n: haha! i did that!) he sighed,"so lets go to the Mall!"he shook his head, Tawni was talking to the Pregante girl from his Chemistry class, Portlyn looked over at her,"ew what a slut!"she laughed, Tawni make the girl laugh the hole lunch everyone stole glanses at her, the rest of the Day the Girl was in all his classes finally it was the end of the day it was BaseBall and Cheer Practise, he walked Portlyn to her team,"okay have a good Pracise"she smiled,"you too"she leaned in, he moved,"okay bye"he turned and bumped into tawni,"ew lozer"he smirked,"hey Blondie weres your pregnagte freind?","oh sonny shes ganna watch my practise" his jaw droped,"sonny? thats her name?"she nodded,"shes 16 17 next month, and has a son 5 years old"his eyes widended he saw her come up,"uh i have togo!"he ran off, 'its not her shes she?'he thought to himself, they started practising


	8. ProJect and ReJect

8 weeks later Allsion was 7 mounths Pregnate her Birthday was in 3 days she walked into the school, walked in, "okay i want everyone in pairs!"she yelled bitterly everyone went she sat at her desk once everyone was with a freind she stood with a paper, "i'll pick your partners"they all grounded,"? why didnt you mention that in the begining?"a guy asked she rolled her eyes,"Nico Tawni, Skyler Annie, Portlyn Lonie, Alex Greg, Grady Meg, Sonny Chad"sonny made her way over to the boy, "hi im sonny!"she extended her hand he looked up and rolled his eyes,"im Chad"he shook her hand she sat next to him, spoke, "okay aparently we havent done a group project so this project is called solor system" all the cheerleaders and some of the guys gave a what? face she rolled her eyes,"the big circles in the galexy"they all went"OHHH!"and nodded,"i want each one of the groups to make a soler system, and present okay due in 3 weeks and no time in class only this block so figure whos house and stuff go!"she went to her compuert Sonny turned to chad,"hi so uh do you want me todo all of it?"she looked up he looked at her strange, "huh?" she rolled her eyes,"its okay i've been in groups with some of the other star players i usally do the work and put there name on it so its okay if you want me too"she smiled,he shook his head,"no how about we goto your house i'll help you"he smiled,"um okay i guess"she smiled they talked about the project,"oh my adress"she wrote it down on a paper he looked at it,"hey you live next door to me," she looked at him,"really?""ya thats funny i never saw you or your family there?""me either"the bell rung she got her bag and walked to her next class, everyone talked to her, after school she walked to pick up sterling when they got home she went to get mckenzie, she left him over at Kims becuase he needed to be watched when she came in the house she heard "MOMMY!"she smiled and walked into her little house "Sterling!" the mother hugged her small son and kissed his forhead,"whats the matter hunny?" the small boy took her hand and lead her to the room, his room, she laughed at his attempets to decoraite, "Hunny, this is perfect"she kissed his cheek, the bell rung slowly she turned to her front door, and opened it, sterling hiding behind her leg,"Hey Zora, Nico,Grady"she let them in sterling ran to his room befor they could see,"hey sonny, just wanted to see if you wanted a pizza?"she nodded,"uh no thanks i need to unpack sorry"they nodded and hugged her they left soon after, her son came back out,"mommy?""ya?" "theres a boy at the door still" she turned,"hi chad"he looked up from his phone,"hey sonny lets get started"she nodded,"oh would you like any dinner?"he smiled,"if you dont mind"she stood and walked into her kitchen he looked around and saw some pictures Sterling and Mckenzie ran back in they stoped by chad,"oh hi there"he looked up,"hi im sterling this is mckenzie"the boy pointed to his puppy,"nice to meet you""oh and thats minnie!"he pointed to the kitchen,"come and get it!"sonny called he walked in Sterling jumped in his seat and pet his moms stomic,"this is Minnie my little sister"she rolled her eyes,"sterling sandman, you know i dont know if shes a girl"he nodded,"she is"he began to eat chad ate Sonny talked and ate,"okay so for the project"she rambled on and on, Sterling jumped down and placed his hand on sonnys stomic,"what are you doing?""i wanna feal her!"she laughed, at that moment the baby kicked,sterling jumped,"woah! AGAIN!"he placed his hand were the baby was kicking chad laughed, then he heard it, her true laugh she let her head fall back lightly making her hair go with, he smiled after they continued on the project, they sat calmly,"so Cooper live here long?"he laughed,"no i moved here a few years ago, im from Texas" she smiled,"no way me to!","i thought you moved from wisconsin?"she sighed,"i did but i accually was born in Texas"he noddednthey worked on pluto,"so weres your boyfreind?"she looked at him,"i dont have a boyfreind"she contuined,"then his dad comes around" she sighed,"no i ran away from him"she let a tear escap he was confused,"what? why would you do that?", she kept her eyes down, "he was 46 years old"he was confused and then he understud andlooked at her,"he r-raped you?"she nodded slightly. "oh im sorry your family must be devistated"she shook her head,"no i cant find them, i was kidnapped as a kid, i dont know were anyone is" he looked at her,"what age?" she laughed,"10 i was with my Best freind Chad-""goldfarb"the two looked at each other, she brangout her Neckless he pulled his out and they lincked them togeth,"yellow""chaddy!"they hugged she was crying, he held her tighter, "oh allsion i knew you werent dead! i knew it!"she laughed through her sobs,"i went to our old house you were gone everyone was gone chad!" she creid harder he held her tighter he kissed her forhead,"oh yellow i promise i'll never leave again"she smiled and wiped away her tears,"im sorry my hormones are acting up again" she giggled he smiled and looked at her buldging stomic, "he did that to you?"she nodded and rubbed her stomic,"yup he did i hate him but he gave me Sterling and this little Angle"she smiled,"but i still wish he was dead"he chuckled and kissed her cheek, "hey so is she a girl? i think she'll be a girl"she smiled,"uh mabye i didnt check i want it to be a surprise"he smiled Sterling and Mckenzie ran in"MOMMY!"she looked up,"ya sweeite?" he jumped on her, "uh whos he?" he pointed to Chad,"hes Chad my best freind," chad smiled and kissed her cheek,"yup im chad her best freind"sterling smiled, "well im sterling Sandman Iiiiiii am mommys son and this is my little sister, Minnie!"he pet sonnys Stomic,"so you better not hurt her or else i hurt you!"he held up his fist,"Sterling be nice","its okay yellow, i mean sonny i Sterling is just being the man of the house, but i wonder if he and you might wanna come to my baseball game tomarrow"he jumped up,"no way can i mommy! you never let me do anything! even when daddy was around you wouldnt let me do nothing can i pleaaaaaasssseeeeee!"he put his puppy eyes to good use she laughed,"okay okay! you can go with chad but!"he looked up,"you gatta give mommy a kiss!"she smiled he reached up and kissed her cheek he laughed she smiled,"okay you to may go"they smiled "thanks sonny!" chad smiled,"wait what about our project?"he looked up,"what about it we can do it later"she glared a bit,"chad it due in 3 weeks i'll be 8 mounths and then im on bed rest for my last month, you better not forget"he smiled,"i wont and i promise"she smiled, "okay then"she stood up,"ow!"she graped her stomic and bent ove chad ran to her,"are you okay?SONNY!"she looked at him,"ya i guesss she just moved into a better postion"sterling smiled,"you shure your okay?"she nodded,"yup now time for bed Sterling lets go!"he ran up the stairs to his bathroom, she looked at chad,"i have to take him a bath so see you tomarrow"she smiled, he shook his head,"okay i'll take him a bath and tomarrow i'll pick you two up and take you to school then pick him up so you both can watch my game tomarrow"he said cockyly, "fine whatever i'll take Mckenzie for a walk"she grabed the leash, he took it,"i'll do that to"she rolled her eyes,"chad im pregnate not dieing"he chuckled,"ya but i wanna help"she put her hand on his sholder sending shivers down both of them,"chad i've done it by myself befor and i'll be fine see im walking"she giggled and moved around the room, he chuckled,"yes but i dont want you to get hurt so sit i'll do everything"she sat and reached for the remote then smirked,"OW!"chad ran over"ya sonny wat happened?" she let fake tears fall,"it hurts t-t-to reach for the remote"he reached and grabed it,"there you go anything else"she giggled and wiped her tears,"nope im good"he smiled and walked up the stairs she relaxed 


	9. Minnies Gone Missing

She woke up with a comfy pillow under she opened her eyes and looked around she could have shorn she fell asleep on the couch she looked at her nightstand, there was a note,"hey yellow you fell asleep on the couch and thats not good so i carried you up the staires Sterling is asleep dont froget im picking you up see you at 6 just in case Bye love Chaddy!" she giggled and got up as she made it to the shower the baby moved she cried out in pain after a secod it stoped thats when she got worried, she went to her phone and called her doctor,"hello? dr Octovio? yes is Allison i keep getting these pains"she nodded,"oh okay see you in a few" she sighed and called Kim since she didnt have chads number,"hello?""hi kim can you come watch Sterling my freinds ganna drop him off at school i just have togo to the doctor"she smiled,"of caurse sweetie i'll be there in a sec"she went and changed she brushed her teeth and stuff, the bell rung, she went to answer it,"hi sweeite ill wait for him okay?"she nodded"thanks kim it's just OW!"she clutched her stomic it hurt ten times worse Kim Held her"i'll get my husband to drive you sweetie""thanks you ow!"she was sweeting and her tears stained her face, she was then in a car driving to . she walked in he laid her down, after a few test he sighed, "sonny" that was the last thing she heard

chad walked up to the house and nocked,"sonny come ON!"he chuckled then a woman walked to open the door he looked confused,"uh hi? im looking for Sonny?"she smiled,"oh! she didnt tell me you were a boy! im sorry come in! Sterling is getting ready still"she sat on the couch, he looked ackward,"so were is sonny?" she looked down,"oh she went to the doctor"he got worrid, "is she okay?"she nodded,"ya the baby was just in a ackward postion"she nodded sterling ran down,"CHADDY!"he jumped on him, "hey sterling"he ruffled his hair, they both fixed there hair,"so i'll take them to school say hi to sonny for me!"he smiled then thought for a moment,wait what school? he turned to the boy,"hey sterling what school do you goto?"he was fansied by the car,"uh i dont know the close one"he giggled,"whats this?"he pointed to the car,"a car does mommy have one?"he shook his head,"no we take the bus and walk""why?"he shurugged,"uh daddy wouldnt let us go anywere like to the store or stuff so mommy always took us walking it was fun!"he giggled, Chad sighed,"ya shure"he drove him to his sisters school,"is this it?"he nodded,"yup" they got out and walked up,"okay see you later sterling"he hugged him Chad went to school ready to for the day, it went all well he hadn't seen sonny all day it was weird but he kept calm that was until practise, he hit a ball when his cell went off,"COOPER!"he sighed,"sorry its probley just my mom"he sighed and went to his phone, the number was privite,"uh hello?",a voice was crying,"c-c-c-chaaad!"it was sonny he droped his bat,"sonny? Are you okay were are you?"she was still in tears,"chad i-im at the Hostibtlel"he gasped and ran to his car, "are you okay?"she was still crying,"the baby!"he drove faster,"what happened is she okay?","chad i need you please" he finally made it to the hostiptal,"im here sonny okay im here","room 245 hurry chad"he hung up and ran to the room, he made it to the door and walked in she was sitting up on the bed,he hugged her she held him tightly,"sonny what happened?"she looked up and pointed to the little window he got up and looked thru a baby was placed and wrapped in a very small Pink Blanket, there was so many cords attached to her, he let his tears fall, she walked next to him,"shes 2 mounths early, shes to small to live chad, there scared for her," he held her they creid and creid, the doctor walked in,"?"she turned,"yes?""would you like to hold her?"she smiled,"can i?" the doctor smiled and nodded,"and ofcaurse the father may hold her too"chad smiled and they walked in the room after getting Procostions Sonny Picked up her daughter,"hey there sweeite, i'm your mommy, i love you with all my heart"she smiled, she looked at chad,"i guess you were right she is a girl"he smiled,"she looks like you sonny"he looked at the girl, everything looked like Sonny nothing out of place,she handed her over to chad, he held her close,"hey there im Chad, I love you too your mommy loves you and your brother, there a happy family you shure are special"he looked at sonny,"what are you ganna name her?"she looked down, "they said id get to close if i named her"he rolled his eyes,"to late know whats her name Yellow?", she smiled,"you name her"he nodded,"Minnie Mari Mouse Monroe"she giggled,"4 m's i love it chad thank you for being here for me"he nodded,"i promise i'll never leave you"she smiled, "thanks chad"she kissed his cheek, they watched the girl,"okay you too time togo"the nurse called after an hour, Chad Let sonny stay in the hostpital he picked up Sterling then Brang him to sonny they walked in quietly,"mommy!"he ran and jumped in her arms she held him close,"were minnie?"she smiled and Ponited to the child in the window,"thats her sweetie" he was confused,"why is she there?"she shook her head,"shes sick right know"he nodded,"oh okay"he just watched her she looked at chad, "thanks chad","no problem Sonshine" they sat for hours,finally chad and Sterling went to Sonnys house to sleep sonny had to stay the next day Chad took Sterling to School and he went to School Sonny wouldnt be able to go he walked into class and yawed, portlyn smiled,"so chaddy! were were you yesterday? i cheered for you but you werent there!"she piuted he rolled his eyes, "sorry Potty i was with Sonny"he drooped his eyes,she gasped"that pregnate SLUT! whhhhhyyyyy!"he looked at her,"one dont call her a slut shes perfect and two she had Minnie and she needed someone"she rolled her eyes,"fine but you better not think that you can be the father to the baby! its her fault she got Pregnate! if she didnt have sex with a loser that wouldnt stay with her then-"he grew with rage,"SHUT UP! ITS NOT HER FAULT! SHE WAS RAPED! AND SHE HAD TO DO WHAT SHE SAID BECAUSE HE KIDNAPPED HER AND YA I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER TO BOTH OF HER KIDS BECUASE SHES MY BEST FREIND AND I LOVE HER!"everyone was in shock he shook his head,"and never call her a slut!"he stood and walked to his car he drove to the hostibtal, he went to her room she was just sitting there looking at her daughter, he kept quiet and watched her she didnt know he was there, he listened quietly,"hey minne, im mommy, see daddy is a bad man and he did this to you and to me he ruined both of our lives i ran away from him it took me a long time, he would sell me off to random guys and make me do something to them i hated it, it was horrible so i dont know if Sterling and you have the same daddys but im both of your mommys, we live in california and your Mommy loves you to much to lose you and even if people may not like it but your perfect, your not to small your not to skinny and your not ugly your perfect and mine, and im sorry for everything, but i know that one day i'll find the perfect daddy for you and Sterling because i dont want you togo thru what i did i want a daddy that'll protect you and never let anyone take you two away from me becuase you mean the world to me, and"she wiped her eyes,"and you have this uncle, well sorta uncle who also loves you hes Chad i call him Chaddy he likes it, well i think he does see i lost chaddy a long time ago and he was the only thing that kept me from dieing there becuase i knew he loved me so i kept to myself, and look hes here and im in love with him more, not the Best Freind type the I love you type but Minnie Mari listin to me your ganna pool thru becuase us Carmicles we always pull thru so please hunny be okay,"she let her head down chad shook his head and opened and closed the door she turned and wiped her tears,"oh hey chaddy- i mean chad what are you doing here you have school"he smiled,"that can wait i wanted to see how you were doing"she smiled,"okay its just that i feal bad, like if i didnt decide togo back to school this wouldnt have happened,"he smirked"then you wouldnt have met me" she smiled,"true but i really get use to not hearing you be cocky all the time"he chuckled,"touche"she laughed her ture laugh, suddlenly they heard something,a light giggle they turned to the window,Minnie was moving her hands in a grasping motion, Sonny ran and fixed herself then went in, the childs hand griped her mothers she smiled,"hey there"the doctor walked in,"were ganna run a test then shes ready togo home in about 3 mounths"she smiled,"oh thank you thank you!"she grinned he smiled behing the window,"no prblem shes eating right and stuff keep her doing that and she'll be fine"SOnny was forced to put her down she went and hugged chad,"chad thanks if i didnt know you anybetter i would say your a miracle"he smirked,"no your the miracle im just the prince"she rolled her eyes,"and i missed cocky Cooper"they laughed. he looked at her. and smiled. 


End file.
